The present invention relates in general to reed affixing devices for wind instruments, and, more particularly, to a reed affixing device for a wind instrument, which is intended to secure a reed to a mouthpiece of a wind instrument, such as a saxophone or a clarinet.
Generally, a reed is coupled to a mouthpiece of a wind instrument, such as a saxophone or a clarinet, to produce the sound of the instrument via vibrations. There are various kinds of reeds classified according to the thickness or material used. Further, reeds are capable of making various tones. Thus, different kinds of reeds are used according to the style of music, for example, classical music, jazz or pop.
A ligature is used to secure a reed to a mouthpiece. However, conventional ligatures used to secure a reed to a mouthpiece have a fixed size and are thus suitable only for a specifically sized mouthpiece. Thus, a need still exists for a ligature that is capable of effectively securing a reed to mouthpieces of various sizes and which allows for effective vibrations.